Bit of Love Hate
by Be who u r
Summary: Hermione Carter simple 15 year old girl. Who discovered that she getting married to her worst nightmare in 7 years. Will they fall for each other. Or spend their time like the old days?


_**Bit of Love Hate**_

**A/N: **Hey dude and dudettes! Sorry for those who liked my other story. Well this one is like that one except that it has a different way of expressing the idea. Hope you guys like it!

_**Bit of Love Hate**_

_Created by:_

_Be who u r_

_(May change in the future the pen name i mean)_

_Written by:_

_Be who u r_

**Dedicated to all Dramioner Shippers :)**

_**Bit of Love Hate**_

Hermione Carter hugged her mother tight. She looked at her then at her father.

"I'm gunna miss you again mother,father." Hermione exclaimed.

"I will miss you to, but I gotta to go to work. Ok?" Her dad said.

"Yes, dad, bye!" She watched as her father apparated to felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around seeing her mother.

"Hermione, Let's talk," she said. She sat on a nearby bench. She signaled her daughter to sit beside her.

"What is wrong Mother?" Hermione asked. She felt her eyebrows being formed to a frown.

"No,no, I just think you need to sit."

She nodded in response. Her mother seemed to be happy. Hoping it was good news, but her hopes isn't that high up.

"Now, dear listen. you are getting married."

Hermione gasped. She thought it was too young. A 5th year student getting married soon. She managed to recover from her previous expression. "Mom, am I to young to get married?"

Her mother laughed as she shook her head. "No, not at all. We are just doing an arrangement since last year. The wedding is going to be lovely! You will be married in seven years, honey, calm down!"

Hermione nodded. "Mom, to whom am I getting married to?"

"Draco Malfoy."

_Draco Malfoy._

The name of her worst enemy fell out of her mother's mouth. Completely shocked by the answer. The name keep ringing on her head. She hated him more than anything.

"Mom, I hate him!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, he's your future husband! And don't want you treating him like dirt, do you hear me?" She nodded. "Now go act happy, and show off your outfit. I am happy that Dumbledore let you wore your house clothes or somethin'"

"Ok mom!" Hermione gave her a fake smile and turned away to go up the steaming, scarlet train. Her mom did it for the second time. She remembered the first one.

_'Don't be friends with Harry Potter, got me? His rubish, again his ru-bish, Ok?'_

Tears started streaming down her face. Of course, she loved her mother and father more than anything, but sometimes she just think they're Death Eaters. She appreciated that the both of them keep her away from the hands of the dark lord. But marrying malfoy is like marrying a Death Eater.

_Future Death Eater._

And still doesn't understand why purebloods hate Muggles. They are humans too. Something like that is just inhumane. She sighed. She is just a 15 year old teenager, she can't fight against her parents. It is like hurting herself, _her own blood._

She wiped away her tears. A Carter doesn't show fear to others. Saying that makes her feel like a Malfoy. But purebloods are all like that right?

"'Mione," a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around seeing Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown standing infront of her. She let out smile, fighting all the sorrows out of her body. But the marriage was hard to forget.

Parvati frowned. "You seem to be in great grim," she pointed out. Hermione looked from Parvati to Lavender. Both nodding in agreement. Hermione sighed. "Fine you win, there is something wrong."

Both exchanged smiling glances. Both girls always like to be right.

"But,"Hermione said again. Both faces fell again. "Can we go to our compartment?"

All nodded in agreement. They walked through the crowded train looking for their compartment. All the people Hermione passes by seemed to be staring at her.

"Uh, Parvati, Lavender, can we hurry up a little?" asked Hermione.

"With a train like this, it is almost impossible!"exclaimed Parvati. She looked at Lavender with a frown. "Hurry up, you know that Hermione doesn't like attention."

Lavender frowned. "With heels like this! It's hard,"she complained.

Hermione and Parvati shooked their head. Another Lame excuse from Ms. Brown. The two will not fall for it...again.

Atlast, they reached their destination.

"Now," Lavender started, looking concerned. She looked at Hermione with a grim expression on her face. "'Mione, what is the matter?"

"I-I am getting married to Malfoy." She said slowly, saying his name is like drinking poison, except ten times worse.

"What!" The two reacted, both exchanged glances. They shooked their heads. They can never believe this. Sounds like it's fake. Almost like folish nonsense.

"Hermione, this is pathetic!" Parvati said. "Very unlike you! I understand if it's arrange by the Carters and Malfoys."

Hermione nodded. Still looking sad. "Worse thing that ever happened to me, since Harry Potter on 2nd Year."

"Agree. I wonder how Malfoy will react?" Parvati said.

"Probably the same as me," replied Hermione. She bit her lip. Hating the world for now. She think she is going to die early. A horrible death is the word.

"We are not sure," Parvati replied assuringly.

Lavender nodded. "But we feel sorry. Malfoy is such a horrible git!"

The two other girls nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's get a topic that makes me forget about him!" Hermione smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE:THE NEWS**

**Please, please review! Flames or not review! I will bring out Hogwarts Dramione. Except it's called **_**Game of Love and Betrayal**_**. Made by moi! And if you review I will give you a panda hat! -Shows panda hat- You jelly :D**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Back in the ol' days, a girl named J.K Rowling wrote Harry Potter books. Which she is original owner. I do not own any of it just the plot/story. Ok! Thanks you!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Be who u r**_

_**3**_

_**P.S-THE FOLLOWING STORY IS UNBETAED IF YOU WANT TO BETA EAT WELL I FEEL FREE TO TELL ME VIA REVIEW OR PM. And i am still writing GAME OF LOVE AND BETRAYAL. Hope you guys will love it!**_

_**Well, I ain't sure.**_

_**Here's a free panda slippers for reading. -throws panda slippers to you-**_

_**Get the hat by review.**_

_**Click the button!**_

_**Where is it!**_

_**Arghhh!**_

_**Go now!**_

_**THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE!**_

_**-DISAPPEARS-**_

_**FISH: SEE! NOTHING TO SEE!**_


End file.
